Healing Love (Naruto family story)
by Insanity runs through my vains
Summary: This is a story where Naruto is adopted by a woman from our world, of course, she also has a life in the Narutoverse too. A husband, a sister, a brother in law and even a niece. Please read it. Don't judge by the summary.


**This is a different kinda version of my healing Love story this is for Naruto, He get adopted by a woman, hope you enjoy, cause this is what you are getting, I have finally been able to get this story I thought up a few years ago, down on the computer.**

* * *

I was walking home from work when it happened, a bright light, a screech, and an explosion of pain in my side and head. I flew farther then I expected, but that is what happens when you get hit by a truck. Everything when black after that.

* * *

Annoying beeping is what woke me, I groaned as bright lights assaulted my closed eyelids, I lifted my arm to cover my eyes, only to be met with resistance. I opened my eyes, only to blink them closed again due to the brightness of the white room. I open one slowly before opening both. I looked to the right, noticing a lone figure next to me. He had dark blue hair, tanish skin, He was sleeping in the chair sitting up, his arms crossed and his head tilted down slightly.

_**Kyo**_

A voice said.

"K-Kyo," I murmured softly,holding my hand out. He shot up, his eyes wide as he stared at me.

"Doctor! She is awake!" He cried, running to me, holding my hand,

_**Husband**_

_He's my husband? I'm married to him._

He had happy tears in his eyes, "You were in a coma for six months," He murmured. Kissing my forehead.

I sighed, feeling his love rolling off in waves. I nuzzled his cheek, just as the doctor stormed in.

"This better not be a false... What ever that word was, again Kyo Hara," The doctor cried before laying eyes on my form, I was sitting up, staring at the doctor with a bored expression.

"Oh, Akimoto-Sama, " He cried, bowing," Your truly awake," he stood and looked at me with rapt attention.

"When can I go home?" I asked, suddenly, startling myself. "Kyo smiled at me, a warm and happy smile.

"Ah, we just have to run a few tests and we would like to keep you overnight to make sure everything is running perfectly before we let you go," The Doctor said, with a kind smile.

I nodded, yawning.

"Why don't you go back to sleep and we will do the test when you wake up." Doctor Haru said, (Heh, I finally looked at his name tag.)

I nodded again and curled up, my head resting in Kyo's lap, He sat down when the doctor was explaining.

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

I sighed, breathing in the fresh air, My white hair in a high ponytail, My cerulean blue eyes looking towards the blue sky. Happy to be finally free of the confines of the hospital.

Kyo had his arm around my waist. His forest green eyes alive and brighter then before. We were walking back to the estate where we love alone. I am part of a very rich, very well known family, Known As the Akimoto, My name is Hazuki Akimoto, I have a younger sister by two years named Natsu Akimoto. Her husbands name is Yuki and her two year daughter is Arisu. We call her Ari for short.

I don't remember much about them, But, I know they are the only family I have.

* * *

**time skip two weeks**

* * *

I sighed as I walked into the orphanage, My husband and I want a son. Memories slowly returned to me, I know I was close friends with the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife, Kushina Uzamaki. We went to the academy together. And I have been married to Kyo since we were teenagers. I was eighteen and he was nineteen.

I looked around the room, beofre noticing a lone crib, stuffed into a corner, I walked up to it and peered inside, startling a young infant.

"Its fine child, I won't hurt ya," I murmured soothingly. He looked up at me with familiar blue eyes.

They looked just like Minato's eyes.

I smiled kindly at him, already taking a liking to him.

I wrapped my arms around him gently and walked to my husband.

"Kyo, I have the perfect one," I said excitedly.

He looked at the blonde in my arms, him looking up at Kyo curiously.

Kyo smiled gently.

"his name is Naruto Uzamaki," The hokage said, I grinned at him. Hugging the infant close. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Your so cuute," I cried, I turned to the lady, "I Want this one," I said cheerfully, The woman looked at Naruto with disgust before nodding, getting the papers, I signed the papers. I looked at my new son, a bright and happy, loving smile on my face as I nuzzled the infants cheek.

"My son," I murmured, I felt Kyo wrap his arm around my waist.

"our son," He said with a smile.

* * *

"This is your room, you'll sleep here," I said as we showed him, our son, his new room, it was fairly large. Especially for an infant such as himself.

He cooed, reaching his arms out to the giant stuffed fox. The six month old infant sitting in my arms like it was the most wonderful throne in the world.

I giggled, Placing him on the stuffed animal, watching him snuggle up to the fox.

"I never want this to change" I mumured, Kyo smiled.

"I agree," He nodded.

"Now to watch him grow into a fine young man," We said together, watching our young boy.

* * *

**Now I know it isn't much, and its a bit amateur but that is what I am and you'll have to deal. I love this story, even though it is my own work, I had a lot of fun writing it. Please leave a review. and tell me what you think.**


End file.
